Committed
by csicatgirl
Summary: My take of what happened during and after the episode Committed. Enjoy reading. Rated M to be safe.


**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or Twilight****, If I did I would be rich and not driving in a 15 year old car.**

**Beta: ILoveJorja, Without her wonderful help this story wouldn't have seen the daylight.**

**Rating: M**

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Commited.**

_**Sara POV.**_

I'd never given much thought to how I would die, though I'd had reason enough in the last few months, but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.

I stared without breathing across the room, into the scared blue eyes of the man I loved.

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved.

Noble, even.

That ought to count for something.

I knew that if I'd never gone to Las Vegas, I wouldn't be facing death now.

But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision.

"When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end."_ (Twilight)_

_**Earlier that day.**_

"Sara you're with me," said Grissom while handing her the assignment slip.

"Great, the mental hospital." She groaned after reading the assignment.

"Good luck with that," smiled Greg, as he strolled out of the break room his own assignment slip in hand.

Grissom drove them both to their crime scene; normally Sara would have insisted on driving but today she needed the time to prepare herself for where they were headed.

Sara knew places like this, she'd been there a lot when she was a child to visit her mom, who had killer her abusive husband.

Nobody knew of that past but one person, the person who was sitting beside her, her boss, the man she secretly was in love with since the first day she met him at a forensic conference, the man she knew she could never have.

_**Present.**_

"Please open the door," pleaded Grissom, as he watched Sara, held hostage by Adam Trent, a crazy lunatic who was sexually abused by his mother for years and tried to kill himself several times after that.

"Adam No!" screamed one of the nurses through the window.

Sara took this moment to punch Adam and ran out of the room. Adam screamed at the nurse, "Stay away from me!" and cut himself in the throat with the handle of the vase he made during pottery class.

Sara ran to the window at the end of the hallway, as far away as she could from the room where she was almost killed.

Grissom watched, not knowing what to do, but after some minutes he chose to follow Sara. He walked after her to the window--Adam could wait.

"Are you alright Sara?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I'm fine." Sara walked away from the window to lean against the wall, taking a few deep breaths.

"When my father died, my mother came to a place like this for a while, for evaluation. It looked the same, it smelled the same. It smelled like lies," she told Grissom.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Crazy people do make me feel crazy."

"If you want, I can have somebody take your place?" Grissom asked with concern.

"I appreciate that. I do, I really do, but ... I kind of made a decision to move beyond that and … I really want to finish this case."

And finish the case they did.

In the end, Nurse Mckay was revealed to be Adam's mother. She used her own son to replace her dead husband by having sex with him.

"Jail or no jail, I don't think she will last six months, she'll die without her son," Grissom said when Sara stepped out of the interrogation room and came to stand beside him.

"That would be better for both of them," Sara answered. Grissom nodded his head and walked away to his office.

Sara still stood there looking into the interrogation room, thinking of what people are capable of doing to each other.

"Hey Sara," said Greg when he walked up to her, "are you coming with to grab some breakfast at the diner?"

"No Greg, I'm going home, I'm really tired."

"Okay, see you tonight then," and he walked away in search of Sofia. It looked like they would be eating together alone as Grissom had also refused to go.

Sara reached home in 20 minutes. Normally the ride would have taken 10 minutes but today her mind was not on the road. She could only think of how much she wanted to take a long hot shower and have a few beers before going to bed.

When she opened the door of her apartment, she strolled immediately to her bathroom, undressing herself on the way. She wanted the smell of Adam off her and soon. After 30 minutes in the shower she decided it was enough and stepped out of it, she put on her silk rope, not bothering to put on underwear. She was alone and no one could see her.

Walking to her kitchen she took all of her clothes off the floor and threw them away in the garbage, she didn't wanted those clothes anymore, she didn't wanted to be reminded of Adam Trent and her near death at his hands.

Luckily she had always a emergency six-pack of beer in her fridge for days like these--she took the whole pack and walked with it to her couch. As Sara was about to sit down there was a knock on her door.

"Who can that be at this hour?" Sara said aloud to no one. She thought, "See I'm beginning to go crazy, I'm even talking to myself now."

When Sara opened the door she stood eye in eye with the last person she ever thought to see at her place again after she told him about her past.

"What are you doing here?" she said angrily. "Looking to see if I'm hitting the bottle again?" She didn't know where her anger came from but it was there.

"No Sara, No, that's not what I came for here, I almost lost you today," he took a deep breath and said softly again "I almost lost you."

Sara saw the shape Grissom was in and her anger slightly dissipated.

"You want to come in and have a beer?"

Grissom nodded his head and entered her apartment but as soon Sara had closed the door Grissom took her hand in his.

"What are you doing Griss?"

"I almost lost you today, I can't lose you, I can't live without you, I love you Sara, I have always loved you and today I almost lost you."

Sara had never heard Grissom rambling before and was in total shock from what just happened.

"Please Sara, say something," Grissom almost begged.

Sara's anger returned again.

"How dare you, how do you dare to say that after all the shit you put me through the years?"

"Sara I'm sorry, I wish I could turn back time and make it all better."

Sara snorted and shook her head and then was surprised when she suddenly felt his lips on hers.

At first she was shocked but then her betraying lips kissed him back. Grissom deepened the kiss and Sara softly moaned in his mouth and began walking backwards to her couch, never letting go of his lips.

"Sara, I have dreamed of this so many times," he said when he broke the kiss for a second to get some air.

"Yeah well take a number."

They smiled at each other and when Grissom tried to kiss her again she stopped him.

"Promise me Grissom, you will stay?"

"I promise Sara, I don't think I can ever leave you again."

Sara smiled at this and kissed him again, and hands began roaming over each others' bodies. When Grissom's hand went under Sara's robe he discovered nothing but skin.

"I like that," he smiled at her.

Sara reached for her sash and opened her robe. "How do you like this Dr. Grissom?"

Grissom's eyes were dark with lust. "I like that even better," and he dove in to kiss both her breasts.

"I bet you do," she smiled, and it turned into a moan.

"God I want you Sara, I want you so badly."

"Then what are you waiting for?" She stood up from the couch, took his hand, and began leading him to her bedroom.

As soon as the door closed Grissom pulled her to him kissing her with all the love he had for her. Sara's hands began undoing the buttons of his shirt, as much as she liked the shirt she wanted it off and fast so she ripped it open after three buttons.

Grissom looked shocked. "That was my favorite shirt."

"Mine too, I'll get you a new one."

Their lips touched again and Grissom slipped off his shoes while Sara undid his belt and his pants. Sara looked down at his boxers and smiled. "Someone is glad to see me!"

Grissom turned slightly pink at this and Sara laughed even harder. He bent down quickly to kiss her again and lifted her up to walk her to the bed.

"Gil I want you."

With this he took off his boxers and laid on the bed next to Sara. Hands roamed and tongues dueled for dominance until both of them couldn't take it anymore.

Grissom slid between Sara's legs and entered her in one slow thrust. They both knew there was no return from this point, things would be different from now on, both happier and riskier at work. But they both couldn't care at the moment.

They were in heaven and finally together.

**The End.**

(Hope you like my take on the episode Commited)


End file.
